1. Technical Field
The present invention provides an apparatus, system, method and computer program product for controlling bio-enhancement implants. In particular, the present invention provides a mechanism by which a user may control the operation of bio-enhancement implants to provide a desired result.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of medical science is a rapidly evolving one. Advancements in medical science seem to be made at an ever increasing rate. For example, recently a pace maker, having a size smaller than a quarter, was implanted into a premature newborn and was successfully used to regulate the newborn""s heart beat. Other amazing medical devices have been recently devised and introduced to our communities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,734 to Jacobsen et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Automatic Dosing of Drugs,xe2x80x9d describes an implantable device having doses of drugs. A timer of the implantable device may be remotely triggered by a transmitter outside the body of the organism in which the implantable device is implanted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,530 to Weissman et al., entitled xe2x80x9cRemotely Interrogated Implant Device with Sensor for Detecting Accretion of Biological Matterxe2x80x9d describes an implant device which has a sensor for detection the accretion of biological material. The sensor is operatively coupled to a communication element which communicates wirelessly to a remotely located element outside the organism in which the implant device is implanted.
Enhancement of individual""s characteristics through surgical means is being increasingly accepted by society. Cosmetic surgery, surgery to combat obesity, sex change operations, and many other xe2x80x9celectivexe2x80x9d procedures are more common place today than ever before and are becoming more accepted by mainstream society.
As medical implants become more advanced, individuals will increasingly elect to have these implants surgically implanted into their bodies in a similar manner that cosmetic surgery is now becoming common place. It is conceivable that individuals may have many different implants that may interfere or otherwise interact with one another. Thus, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus, system, method and computer program product for controlling these implants, in view of their interactions with one another, to obtain results desired by the user.
The present invention provides an apparatus, system, method and computer program product for monitoring and controlling bio-enhancement implants. With the present invention, a user may control the operation of implantable devices within the user""s body by operation of a personal digital device. The personal digital device may obtain operational settings of the various implantable devices based on information stored within the personal digital device and/or information obtained from a network. The settings of the various implants are established in view of the possible interactions of the implants with one another.
The personal digital device further monitors the operation of the implantable devices and the user""s biological indicia. Based on the monitoring, the operation of the implantable devices are modified to obtain a desired result. If an emergency situation is encountered, the personal digital device may contact emergency response services with the location of the user so that emergency personnel are dispatched accordingly. Other features and advantages of the present invention will be described in, or will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of, the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.